firefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrie Fire and Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 155 Dunlop St. West Built 2011 :Pump 1 (02-544) - 2002 E-One Typhoon (1050/600/50' Teleboom) (SN#125750, SE3054)(former Pump 3) :Pump 11 (06-4004) - 2006 GMC C5500 4x4 / Seagrave Canada (450/360) (SN#3312) :Tanker 1 (10-5025) - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Danko (port./2500) :Squad 1 (06-5013) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Seagrave Canada (Heavy Rescue) :Platoon Chief (03-3001) - 2003 Ford E350 / PK Welding #PK03-071 (Command) :Car 12 (06-1053) - 2006 Dodge Ram 2500 :Car 3 (09-1085) 2009 Ford Explorer (Deputy Chief's vehicle) :Car 5 - 200? GMC van :Car 17 (10-1089) - 2010 Jeep Patriot (Fire Prevention) :Car 10 - 2010 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 6 - 200? Ford Taurus wagon (Fire Prevention) :Marine 1 - Air Boat (Ice Rescue) :Parade - 1934 Reo / Bickle (420/80) Fire Station No. 2 - 15 Bell Farm Rd. Built 1974 :Rescue 2 (09-5021) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Seagrave Canada (1050/600/20A/40B) :Tower 21 (05-5006) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/100') (SN#408001) Fire Station No. 3 - 350 Big Bay Point Rd. Built 1995 :Pump 33 (06-5014) - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan Liberty (1050/750/20F) (SN#W9925) :Tower 3 (09-5027) - 2009 Spartan / Smeal :Hazmat 1 (91-413) - 1991 GMC / Almonte (ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue) (former rescue) Fire Station No. 4 - 250 Ardagh Rd. Built 2000 :Pump 4 (07-5021) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF / Seagrave (1050/600/30A/40B) (SN#...59851) :Pump 08 (Spare) (00-557) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Almonte (1050/1000/60B) (SN#14627) :Tank 41 (03-5003) - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 2932) Assignment unknown :Pump 09 (02-5001) - 2002 HME / Almonte (1050/500/60F) (SN#16152) :Ladder 03 (96-545) - 1996 Freightliner FL106 / KME (1050/500/75' boom) (SN#GSO 3023) :Training Pump 7 (90-534) - 1990 Pierce / Superior :Mobile Command Vehicle - 1984 Chevrolet / Centralia Retired apparatus :2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius / Smeal tower (2250/300/?F/100' rearmount) (Sold to Toronto Fire Services) :1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1509) (Wrecked in accident (Oct. 2002)) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1161) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1068) :1988 Ford E350 / Wilcox light rescue (Sold to Springwater Township Fire Department) :1980 International Cargostar / King tower (1050/90' snorkel) (SN#79068) :1978 Ford L9000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#77049) :1978 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#77050) :1975 Ford L / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75035) (Sold to Carden Township Fire Department, name changed to Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1974 Ford L / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#73053) :1972 Ford C / King quint (840/100' midship) (SN#70043) :1956 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper (840/?) (SN#L-5324) (ex-Sault Ste. Marie Fire Services, sold to Billings Township Fire Department) :1955 Lafrance 700 pumper (Sold to Hallebourg Fire Protection Team) :1949 Lafrance 700 series aerial (-/-/85' midship) (ex-Stratford Fire Department). Sold to Parry Sound Fire Department) Future plans *The City is 'actively seeking' land for a interim fire hall in the southwest section of Barrie. City staff have requested expressions of interest from developers for a temporary facility in an area bounded by Caplan Ave., Salem Rd., Reid Dr. and Highway 400. The interim station should be operational by late 2012. Longer-term plans are for a permanent station and training centre. Part of the response area for the new facility will include land recently annexed from Innisfil. *As part of the permanent fifth fire station, city officials are also proposing to build a training centre. An architect has been chosen, design study approved and a business case will be developed. External links Barrie Fire & Emergency Services Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus